A Memory of Wonderland
by Sufferingzombie
Summary: Alice Liddel and Lilly Potter were one and the same. Her son is connected to Wonderland through his blood and when the abuse from the Dursleys fires his blood, things will begin to change. Harry will meet the Dollmaker and fight for his own existence.
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing except what you don't recognize. Oh, I wish I did though.

If it's my keen invention you'd like to destroy

I'll withstand your best shot; I've got the right toy"

October 31, 1981. Godric's Hollow.

Lilly Potter knew that Voldemort was going to kill her, but she could not really bring

herself to mind. She had been living on borrowed time since she was 22…the first time, and thus

had been ready to die for nearly an entire lifetime. She had heard the death of her life mate, the

only person to whom she had exposed her true past, and who had not turned her away, despite

her fractured psyche. Her heart had broken and she had heard the ominous laugh that she

remembers so well from her worst nightmares, but she was unconcerned; she was about to die

anyway, the _Queen_ wouldn't matter.

"_Not Harry! Kill me instead!"_

"_Move aside, silly girl!"_

"_Take me instead; not my baby!"_

Her sharp green eyes were piercing as they came to rest on the form of the enemy that she and

her husband had fought so hard to defeat. Lord Voldemort would never admit it, but those eyes

unsettled the Dark Lord as they darkened; along with the 'light witch's' hair, which went from

brilliant, almost blood red, to the red-brown of old blood as the man finished the incantation that

would take Lilly's life.

"_Avada Kedavera"_

A flash of green light and Lilly died with a malicious grin gracing her beautiful face. Voldemort

ignored the expression and turned his attention to the baby who had been prophesied to destroy

him. Once again he intoned the killing curse, not expecting the flash of black/white light to

engulf the infant, reflecting the curse onto him and expelling his soul from his newly destroyed

body. The baby cried out as a tiny piece of black soul latched itself to the child, sinking into the

lightning bolt shaped scar and disappearing. The baby fell silent after that, his brilliant green

eyes closing slowly as he fell into the deep, restful slumber of the truly innocent.

Lilly looked on in fury as her son was taken from his designated godfather, Sirius; the

man reluctantly giving the child to the half-giant before running after the man who had betrayed

them. She watched, angrier than she had been since she was a teenager as Dumbledore left her

precious son on the doorstep of her hateful, adopted sister and her fat fuck of a husband.

"Finally used up all our lives, have we?"

Lilly turned to look, her eyes glowing slightly even within the incorporeal body of her ghostly

form.

"You're still as mangy as ever, though I cannot say I am not relieved to see your grin.

What are you doing here Cat?"

"Not all is as it seems _Alice_. Your time is over, and your son will grow up in a house

devoid of compassion. The beloved son that you created with your love will grow up, unloved

and abused."

"You are not telling me anything that I do not already know! I understand. I just wish that

I could do more for him…"

Lilly looked at her old friend and staunch companion, infuriating as he could be, and a mad smile

graced her face.

"Cat, you can watch over my son, can you not?"

Cheshire looked so satisfied, his grin stretching impossibly further than normal, that a small tinge

of discomfort hit Lilly, now unused to the antics of the Cat.

"Well, I can watch over your son, but be warned. Wonderland is within a dream's reach

for your son, connected to him by the blood that flows through you both. The man who attacked

you this night left a mark on him that we can be rid of…once the boy is old enough to reach

Wonderland, though what damage it will have wrought on his mind is uncertain. It is possible

that what he will face there will be worse than anything you ever faced on your quest to destroy

the Red Queen."

"We will have to take that chance. Will you protect him Cat?"

Cheshire nodded solemnly, as solemnly as possible while still wearing his trademarked grin

anyway, and Lilly nodded in return, feeling the pull to move on and follow her husband to their

next 'great adventure'. The cat watched as his oldest and dearest friend faded from this plain,

much like the cat himself was wont to do, and mourned silently for the friend that he would miss.

He was not able to mourn for long, but that was fine with him…when friends died you lived for

them and the cat had made a promise that he was not going to break. Cheshire's golden rod eyes

lit upon the child once again, watching as the bundle shivered in the cold night air and he sighed.

The foolishness of humans had never ceased to amaze him; leaving an infant on a doorstep on

the first day of November was idiotic at best, criminal at worst. The cat looked into the bundle,

his eyes alighting on the scar that was glowing a malevolent red in his eyes, and his grin waned

slightly. This child would have to face so much in order to live half of the life his mother had

made for herself. She had fought her way through her own fractured psyche and then, was

allowed to start over and live a full, wonderful life. Her son would have it much harder, but all

the cat could do was wait and see…


	2. Chapter 2

I own nothing that you recognize from Harry Potter or American McGee.

Ninja Master: No, Harry will not be living in Wonderland, but he will be using things that he picks up and things that he learns in Wonderland to screw up the Wizarding World. I'm going to try to use Wonderland to make the Wizarding World a more sane place…

Chapter One: Meeting and Falling

Harry Potter of Number Four Privet Drive wiped his forearm across his brow, wiping off the sweat that threatened to fall into his eyes. The ten-year-old boy was on his knees, viciously pulling the weeds from his Aunt Petunia's garden, for which she received all the accolades while doing none of the work. The ten year old did not really mind this; he liked working in the garden as he felt more at home with nature than anywhere else he had ever been.

"Boy! Get in here and make dinner!"

Harry sighed deeply and pulled off one of the tattered gloves that his family had so 'generously' given him for garden work. They did not help against the roses' thorns, nor did they really have any effect on the blisters that he would get from working long hours, but they were better than nothing and Harry knew better than to complain.

Harry Potter had lived at Number four with his aunt, uncle and cousin since he was a year old and they had spent the intervening nine years letting Harry know exactly how they felt about him, that is to say that they hated him with a passion and wished that he had died with his parents.

Later that night, Harry lay in his cupboard, thinking about what his relatives had said about his parents. He had never believed them when they told him that they had been drunkards and lay-abouts, but Harry did not know anything about them for sure, he had never even seen a picture of them before, so the doubt was always there. Sometimes, he found himself believing what the Dursleys said; wondering how much his father had had to drink the night that they died. On those occasions Harry would hear a lilting, if slightly off-sounding voice whisper a sing-song phrase in the back of his head.

_"If it is my keen invention you seek to destroy, I'll withstand your best shot; I've got the right toy."_

He never quite understood what that phrase was meant to say, but for some reason it always made him feel better.

"You know, your mother loved you…you can be sure of that, at the very least."

The sound of a voice, unheard before, startled the child. The voice sounded…off to Harry and when he looked up, all he could see of the speaker was a pair of amber eyes and a maniacal grin the like the ten-year-old had never seen.

"Um…who are you? How do you know my mother?"

The grin, impossibly, widened.

"Call me Cheshire and I was once a good…friend…of your mother's, back when she went by another name."

Harry leaned forward, toward the voice and eyes and grin, not knowing why he trusted this…person even though he had not seen him.

"Why did she change her name then? What happened to her and my father? Were they really drunkards? Did they die in a car crash?"

"Such an inquisitive child, very much like your mother…but I wonder if you have her ferocity?"

"Ferocity? Why would I need that?"

The figure, which had begun to resolve itself into something resembling a solid state, snickered darkly.

"Oh lad, now that you are able to see me, you will need your mother's ferocity, if you are to survive what will follow."

Harry leaned forward, strangely attracted to the creature whose silhouette seemed to be that of a cat, but unlike any cat Harry had ever seen. Harry was very familiar with cats, due to his stays with Mrs. Figg whenever his 'family' would go on vacation or somewhere that Dudley the Baby Whale wanted to go, or…really anywhere that wasn't Privet Drive. Therefore, Harry knew that this cat was stranger than he seemed…which would be very strange indeed, considering that the creature could speak.

"What will follow…Cheshire? Did you know my mother well?"

The cat did not approach, rather he remained sitting, just out of reach of the meager light from the streetlamp outside that filtered into Harry's cupboard through the grate on the door. His eyes glinted in this wan light, Harry could see the madness that lay beneath, but strangely it did not frighten him. In fact, if Harry's instincts were to be followed, that madness actually settled his doubts.

"Oh, I knew you mother quite well. Yes, she saved us all…well, she saved all of us mostly. None of us were the same, least of all her, but in the end it turned out all right. She met your father and fell in love, made you…and then was brutally murdered by a psychopath."

Harry was taken aback by that. He had always been told that his parents died in a drunken car accident and he told the cat as much. The cat laughed, a low, raspy laugh that sounded remarkably unused, despite the cat's perpetual grin and grated on Harry's nerves enough to raise the hairs on his neck.

"Your family has told you a multitude of lies; think child! Have they ever told you the truth before? Why would you trust them now?"

Harry considered that for a minute, then he nodded to the cat.

"Yeah, I guess I am being a bit…"

The ten-year-old couldn't think of a word to call himself, so the cat helped.

"Foolish? Idiotic? _Mad?_"

Harry could not help the grin that lit his face at the cat's purring voice. Somehow, despite the cat's ghastly grin, bloodstained teeth and narrow, cruel eyes, Harry felt almost at ease with him. This, more than the presence of the cat himself, worried Harry; if he could be at ease with such a creature, what did that say about his mental health? Harry didn't have time to ponder this as the cat (_Cheshire,_ Harry reminded himself) began to speak again.

"As to your mother…she was a dear friend and a wonderfully savage fighter when she needed to do something."

"You have mentioned my mother's prowess in battle before, but what does it _mean_? Why would she need to be 'savage'?"

Due to Dudley's bullying, with help from his gang, Harry had been forced to hide in the local library when he was only four and half. There, he discovered worlds and knowledge that he had never even dreamed of and it had kindled a love for the written word. As a result, his vocabulary was far beyond what one his age would be expected to know. The Cat seemed unsurprised, in fact it only seemed to enhance his amusement and that grin, that _Cheshire Grin,_ widened.

"Oh, Little One, your mother was quite mad after her family was killed. Quite mad indeed. She was so mad that none of us could reach her for quite some time."

"You've mentioned 'us' before. Who is 'us'?"

"Why, the denizens of Wonderland, of course."

"Wonderland?"

Harry cocked his head in confusion. He had never heard of Wonderland, though that didn't really surprise him all that much, but why would his mother have anything to do with this place?

The Cat lowered his too-thin body down, crossing his paws as he peered around the cupboard, the air of disinterest in his surroundings heavy in the air.

"Your mother was a unique individual, Little One. She was beautiful when we first met, when everything was bright and lovely. Wonderland was just that: a land of wonders and enchantment. She met all those who would befriend her; the Mad Hatter, the March Hare, the Dees and the Duchess, and the adventures she had! Oh my lad she had the most wondrous adventures. Of course, it all started as nothing more than the fantastical musings of a child, wishing for adventure, but your mother had something within her. She had a type of magic that was strange in this world. She had the power of _wish magic_."

"Wish magic? What is that?"

"I will tell you if you will hold your tongue and let me speak."

"Sorry."

Cheshire's eyes narrowed once more, but he continued.

"Wish magic is different from any other magic in this world because of its chaotic nature. All other magic used by humans is very regimented; rigid. There are certain things that one needs to do in order to get a set result. Wish magic is exactly what its name implies. Over the months and years that your mother visited us in her mind and in her dreams we became more and more real until Wonderland became a world in and of itself. Powered by your mother's magic and located on the other side of the mirror. It was a beautiful, peaceful land where the only worry we had was what new and interesting thing the Red Queen would decide to do to try to usurp Alice's place in our world. Even she was a figment, created by the mind of a child gifted with storytelling, so of course there had to be a villain."

The manic grin slipped, just a little, but it was the cat's eyes that told Harry that the rest of the tale was not nearly so nice.

"Then, nearly three years after she had first dreamed of Wonderland, Alice's house caught fire. We did all that we could and were able to wake her before the fire or smoke could reach her, her cat Dynah showed her the way out of the house, but alas! Her family was killed in the blaze. Mother, father and sister. Alice went quite mad after that and as her insanity deepened, Wonderland became little more than a dark place filled with evil; a teeming cesspool of rot and ruin that did not allow Alice to find her way back."

"My mother was crazy? Then how did she meet my dad? Was he crazy too?"

Cheshire ignored the interruption, but answered the question.

"About ten years after your mother was institutionalized she arrived back in Wonderland, her mind, to find it damaged almost beyond repair. She went through her mind, stage by stage, to fix what she could. The Mad Hatter had gone off the deep end and wound up mechanizing the March Hare and the Dor Mouse, so she disassembled him. She killed the Jabberwock and…defanged the Duchess. In the end, she defeated the Red Queen, the representation of her madness. It was after this that she finally woke from her madness in this world and was able to leave the institution and meet your father."

Harry wasn't sure how to feel.

On the one hand, his mother was insane, but she got better. Though, the fact that he was talking to a cat that seemed far too intelligent to be even a normal, if odd, cat gave credence to the thought that madness could be hereditary. Cheshire continued, uncaring of the dilemma going on in Harry's head.

"Now, Wonderland continues thorough you. So long as someone with your mother's blood, no matter how small an amount, lives, Wonderland will live."

"So why would I need to 'have my mother's ferocity'?"

"Now _that_ is the right question."


End file.
